


It Won't Be Like This For Long

by Mother_Mercury



Series: 500 Word Challenge [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Time Parents, M/M, pet parents but still, teeny tiny bit of sadness but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Despite not wanting a baby right now, Brian gives into his lover and realizes the hardships are worth it.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: 500 Word Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905328
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Clog Factory





	It Won't Be Like This For Long

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word challenge using the prompt parenting.
> 
> Title comes from the song "It won't be like this for long" by Darius Rucker. 
> 
> Please let me know if you like it! :)

Brian told Freddie he didn’t want a baby while he was getting his PhD. They’re still young, neither of them are home often, and their jobs don’t pay a whole lot. Not to mention the whole not being married thing. But Freddie looked at him with big brown eyes and Brian couldn’t say no.

Even though he knew it would be hard.

It didn’t happen right away and Freddie grew disappointed. Brian wasn’t home enough and Freddie grew impatient. Brian suggested other ways for them to go about it and Freddie grew annoyed.

“It’s like you don’t want a baby,” Freddie pouted one night. 

“You would have to do everything yourself for the next few good years,” Brian explained. “Can you handle that?”

“You don’t think I would make a good dad,” Freddie said with a quivering lip.

That was the breaking point for Brian. He never wanted to see Freddie that sad ever again. It took a bit longer but they finally came home with three babies. It was hard but Brian loved it.  
  
Now it’s nearly midnight and Brian is walking home from a shop with new food cos each of them have a preference. After a marathon study session at the library, his eyes hurt to keep open and his brain feels fried. Knowing he’s going home to his lover and three babies keeps him going. Everything he does is for them.

Brian quietly walked into their flat as he was met with as exhausted Freddie on the couch, surrounded by their three babies. Three babies Freddie did a great job raising.

“Did they have the right ones?”

“Yeah,” Brian said yawning. “How were they?”

Brian picked up a sleeping Oscar and nuzzled his nose into his neck as Freddie spoke about the cats getting into his paint and how there maybe yellow paw prints on the hallway carpet.

“I couldn’t get anything done without them rolling around the fabric or trying to run off with the pin cushion,” Freddie sighed.

“You wanted a baby, Love.”

Freddie’s face fell. 

As much as Freddie loves their cats, Brian knows he wants a real two babies. So there’s one that looks like each of them. He knows Freddie would be okay with adopting a baby, toddler or teenager. He can’t do much but hope that the world changes for lovers like them and they can have have the life they want with a marriage and babies.

Four years ago their love was illegal. Brian can only wish things will now speed up so he can give Freddie what he wants. 

“I’m sorry, Fred. I’d give you a dozen babies if I could,” Brian said cheerfully. 

He watched Freddie scoop up the two remaining cats and hold them close to his chest.

“I was thinking,” Brian said sliding over to Freddie, placing a hand on his thigh. “We should have another.”

“Not in front of the kids, Bri,” Freddie said swatting his hand and making a run to the bedroom. 


End file.
